1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a motorcycle, in which a common master cylinder is connected with front wheel brakes and a rear wheel brake.
2. Description of Background Art
A brake system is already known in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 319348/1993, wherein the master cylinder is connected with the front wheel brake and the rear wheel brake wherein the liquid pressure from the master cylinder acts directly upon the front wheel brake. As a result, the front wheel is excessively braked even if the brake lever is depressed relatively weakly to slow the speed of the motorcycle making it difficult to control the motorcycle while braking.